Ever Strong
by amazinginvisiblegirl
Summary: a girl wakes up to find herself staring at a reflection she thought impossible, what happens when she runs into Jacob's pack and a pack of wolf people?
1. Chapter 1

**Universal Disclaimer: this story contains characters that belong to stephenie meyer only. not me. which is why my piggy bank is so empty. **

**this is my first ever fanfic so i hope it turns out ok. i don't want to beg but if you don't review i might, even if you are telling me how awful it is. ill try to update daily so without further ado here it is.**

school, day after day week after week month after month, waiting for the day when finally, we are set free, to stay up late

(which I did anyways) and sleep in in the morning. to have zero responsibility. the last day of school was my second favorite

of all days (Halloween coming first, of course) until one day, the week before school got out for the summer I woke up late.

yeah I know real horror story there right? the weird thing was I woke up around 10:30 pm and it felt weird like after you

wake

from a nightmare and don't know whether it was real or not. and instead of hearing the house creak and my sister typing on

the keyboard and my mom and younger sister singing primary songs I heard silence. **nothing** was going on. i checked every

room in our small house twice looking for a note, a sign anything to give me a clue to where they were, i had a faint memory of

somebody mentioning a late night movie but i wasn't sure, I decided to look for the phone, I had to call someone, my mom, my

sister Kari, maybe the police, since they were technically missing. trying to keep a level head i searched all the places it could

be my room the bathroom, the kitchen. I finally found it in the place it was least likely to be, on the charger in mum's room. I

dialed my mom's number and pressed send but nothing happened, the line had been cut. I let the phone drop then sat

down on the floor next to it wondering what to do next, _I could find my cell phone _I thought, so slowly I started to get up. I

noticed my blue friendship bracelet that i had tied on yesterday was gone _uh oh shantel's not gonna be happy with me, wait a _

_sec... what's that? _I had two medium sized holes in my wrist that looked like a spider bite. only bigger. my whole arm to my

elbow was black and blue. now i really needed to reach my family, frantic i searched high and low looking for my cell phone,

my lifeline. as i walked past the front door i thought i saw someone else walk by on the other side (our door had a glass oval

in it) i got closer and saw an extremely confused look on the girl's face,

"what are you doing here?" i asked, funnily enough she said the same thing. at the same time. her skin was so pale like

chalk, but it looked so hard too, like rock. she was short, about my height. her hair dark brown with a red tint under it but her

eyes are what held me captivated, they drew me in welcoming me but at the same time they were repulsive, scaring the

living daylights out of me. they were like no eyes i had ever seen, they were ruby red. the color of blood.

i didn't want to see rude for staring so i smiled and so did she, her fangs bright and glistening. i reached for the

door handle but instead touched the window separating us. surprisingly she did to. i sat there with my hand on the glass

staring at my reflection. _unbefreakingleivable_


	2. Realization

**chapter two, i know its short but i will try to up date asap. also sorry this update took so long i was at camp all week**

realization

I leaned in and put my nose against the glass, trying to accept the fact that this monster was me, it had to be. Looking closer I

saw, in the deep black of my pupil a sunset, red as my sparkling iris continually moving and repeating over and over again. and

those fangs were definitely new and glistening sharp. _what now? I am a monster of epic proportions. A... vampire. _I dreaded even

thinking the word that had landed me in a nightmare. I didn't know what to do so I ran_._ I went as far and as fast as I could. In the

split second it took me to reach the fork in the road I made the decision to turn right. The road would take me up the canyon

and I could easily hide there. Away from people.

**that little purple button at the bottom? click it and send a review! if you do i will give you a brownie! **


	3. Bloodlust

**okay here is my third chapter! i will be adding the fourth very very soon i just couldn't fit it all into this one and i have to finish editing it. so read on! oh and tell me if there is anything i can do to make these better**

the sun was bright when I woke up in the morning, shining down through the branches of the pine tree I had chosen to

sleep under. Ha like I needed shelter, but I'd be less likely to be seen in the shadow. I couldn't believe I could even sleep, in

all of the stories we couldn't. i looked around wondering where in the canyon i had ended up and i found myself in a very

small clearing filled with rabbit holes, i could hear their tiny hearts thundering against their rib cages as if they knew what i

was. then i realized that the dry pain in my throat had gotten worse the pain was searing like a white hot brand and i

wanted to get at the rabbits just to quench it. but i listened looking for bigger game. i heard the heart of a doe nearby

fluttering weakly. i found it and saw she was all alone and hurt. i put her out of her misery and drained her. my old self

cringing at the thought of the thick blood going down my throat. the searing was gone but a dull ache still throbbed. it would

always i think on a diet of animal blood._ i wonder if mom and kari and Jaynie got home okay. _the question haunted, nagging

me till I got up and started running. following the scent i had left last night. It was even better than the stories! I could go

faster than any person, or machine, so fast I could hardly be seen. the exilerating speed got me to the road that went

down into the valley within two minutes and I realized how slow I had been going last night. compared to this it was

nothing. I stopped at that turn first because I could hear my neighbor's dad mowing their lawn and second our house was

surrounded by the yellow warning tape and police cars. the yard was swarming with agents from the FBI and CIA. I was

weirded out seeing them there, I never thought my disappearance would bring about such important people. Mr. Holman

looked as shocked as I felt, I don't think he believed what he was seeing. his rows were starting to resemble a

crooked staircase. one of the agents went over to talk to him and because of my amazingly acute new senses I could tune in

to what they said.

"The family is dead all three of them." the FBI agent soberly explained

"three of them?"

"Yes, three females"

"but there should be four girls." the confused and panicky look on his usually so serious face was almost laughable. almost.

"Excuse me?"

"The family had three daughters one six years, one around twenty the middle one sixteen. and the mom who was about

forty"

the policeman looked shocked, his eyebrows were almost to his hairline.

"We would like you to come with us, you might know something that will help us find her."

"which one is missing?" Mr. Holman's face showed he didn't want to hear the answer.

"The middle girl, the killer must have taken her."

"Okay, I'll help in anyway I can."

"We appreciate your willingness to help, come this way." i could see the holman kids peering through a slit in the blinds,

watching their dad walk away with the agent who had regained composure but his eyes seemed to scream

at me _not another one, not another little girl that will never come home_. I had spent to long near people and someone could

have seen me. I started running and soon I smelled someone near by. a jogger whose scent burned in my nose, and the

desire to rip and tear and kill overwhelmed me. it burned in my throat, and made my head spin, I couldn't smell anything but

the rusty scent of the girls blood pounding through her veins. I couldn't let myself kill her. I had to do anything to get away

from this human that smelled

so edible. I shivered and ran faster and harder to get away. If I hurt her I would never forgive myself. i ran until the sun was

high in the sky i stopped to look around and found myself miles away from her, and I was calm enough to hunt down a

couple squirrels and a bird or two. I was horrified, I had

wanted to kill that girl for the satisfaction of drinking her blood. I shivered in the light breeze I couldn't even feel. _I will never_

_ kill a human _I promised myself. I started wandering around the the field I had ended up in, it was surrounded by thick pine

trees covered in vines and moss. on the south side I found a small creek and on the north side there was a gigantic treeso

covered in green stuffi could barely recognize it as a tree. looking around i couldn't think of what to do next. what does a

vampire do in her spare time?


	4. surprise!

I decided first to make sure there were no scout troops or stray hikers anywhere near to tempt me. so I

sat down next to the creek and listened. I vaguely noticed I still folded my legs in that weird way that

my friends made fun of me for. But soon I was completely focused on the task at hand.

I had never noticed how loud the woods were, I could hear everything, the ants scrambling around in

the small hill by the redwood, the baby birds in a smaller pine to my left, the rabbit sleeping in its

burrow a mile away. I couldn't hear any signs of human life, fires, footsteps, breathing, blood. nothing within five miles of the meadow. sigh I was bored I needed to do

something_. in twilight they have special powers hmmmm_... I tried to see the future, I thought really hard

about Tanner, the cellist in my orchestra class but all I came up with were memories._maybe I_

_could calm down the birds in the tree. they are freaking out _but to no avail it even seemed like they

were louder than before. _I guess that is just a story too, to bad they are really obnoxious. _I looked at

the small fish filling the creek and noticed my reflection. it was hard to get used to this face. So

different then any other living thing. I started thinking about all the vampire stories i'd heard. I compared my differences, I could sleep, I had fangs, there was newborn stage for me I had resisted that

runner. _I've landed in a horror story and yet it is nothing like one. _I thought of what other powers I

could have, but nothing I tried worked. As it got darker I slipped into a deep sleep.

I jolted awake, and the sun was barely rising. I rolled over and realized I had been **dreaming** _haha this_

_really is nothing like the stories. _in the dream there was something prowling around my meadow, it

was human sized, I didn't feel threatened so I stayed put, the darkness was lit with the silvery light

from the moon. slowly to avoid detection, I moved to a tree and climbed up to get a better view, and it

looked right at where I was in the thick foliage, startled, I slipped and tumbled to the ground, I woke

breathing hard as if it had happened. I thought if I could be super fast I could get to my neighborhood

before anyone was up so I started running back following my sharp scent. I got near joy's ranch a place

about a mile up the canyon and heard dogs, the only things there that were awake, in the area. I looked

around and saw those MISSING posters everywhere, even where hardly anyone lived. I hated this, the

best thing for the world to do was forget me they would never find me, and they could possibly get

hurt trying. I stopped when I heard a dog barking and a man saying "what is it scout?" I heard the

barking get closer and closer to me and realized the dog could smell me and linked the smell of

whatever article of clothing he had been given to my sharp vampire scent and was leading his owner

directly to where I was hiding in a bush. so I ran back faster than ever back to my field and made the

decision to stay there.


	5. friends

**k guys this is the last boring part i promise she will meet Jacobs pack soon and a pack of wolf people. (see my bio for reference of what i think the wolf people look like) **

for two weeks I stayed in my field or within two mile radius of it. I hunted, slept, and dreamed of the

creature, waiting for something to happen. the Wednesday of the third week at about midnight I was

hunting and found a wolf dead, with day old blood all around her. I sniffed the air and detected the

weakest of heartbeats. Soon I came across a burrow, the kind mother wolves use to birth their pups.

Inside I found a very, very, small wolf pup that hadn't even open his eyes. I was horrified the mother

had left it so early at all, the dad would normally go and get food till the pup could venture out and

mom could take him hunting for the first time. so I left him hidden in the den and looked for the father,

a short ways away near the mom I found him dead, with the scent of bear all around the area. the pup

had no one else so I went back and gently picked him up. I took him back to the meadow and gently set

him him in a patch of soft grass near the creek. I took off my sock soaked it in the creek and let him

suck on it. I didn't know how to take care of a baby wolf I didn't know what to do for nutrition, he

would need something other than

water within the next twenty minutes. Or he would die. I couldn't think of anything so I starting

digging. I found a couple worms and squished them into a pulp in my hand. I slipped the goo down the

mouth of the pup, he swallowed it. whew _I didn't know if he would take it _he started whimpering and I

got the vibe that he was still hungry so I found more worms and fed them to him. after a couple more

times of that he curled up and fell a sleep with a tiny sigh. _awwww he Is so cute, but what should I _

_name him? he is going to be a fierce beast so no sissy names like fluffy, not tiny he'll get big. boy I have _

_no idea. rocky? no. rusty? he is that reddish color but it doesn't sound right. how 'bout Kyran? Haha I think it means little dark _

_one and your red fur is really dark, and I found you in the dark. Kyran it is._

so I stuck with Kyran feeding him worm A'la smush and singing him before he slept at night. I

was extra careful to eat more often, I did not want to have any desire for Kyran's blood. he grew very

fast, way faster than a normal wolf so fast that within a week he had opened his eyes and ears. he loved

to explore and I had to be extra

vigilant so he didn't escape. but even with the company of Kyran, I got lonely, I hadn't tried to go back

down even near joy's ranch and I hadn't heard anything that didn't have four legs for ages. **sigh**

_maybe I could risk visiting Shania... yeah ill go see her and talk to her then she can know I wasn't_

_murdered! ooo but she can't tell anybody, im a freak that shouldn't exist, but maybe if that got out _

_though maybe I could go to school haha NOT_... so with that I was off running I didn't even realize

what time It was till I got to her

house, it was about six and I could hear her and a friend shouting and laughing. I saw kites lazily

gliding over the tree tops. I wanted to get closer so I went quietly as I could to the backyard and quickly

shimmied up a tree before they saw me _so this is what a human looks like in their natural habitat. wish _

_I could be there with them_. I needed desperately to talk to Shania but what to do about that other girl?

she looked kinda familiar, not one of my friends _oh Freddy's sister, Chaydee hmmm _so I reached out

and gently snatched the kite she had been flying and threw down the street, into someones backyard

"oh no I'll go get that" _good just like I had planned her to _after she was out of sight I all but

flew down the tree, then quietly very sneakily I came up behind Shania and put my hands over her

eyes, stretching onto my tiptoes and said "guess who?" in a sing song voice.

"Hallie get off of me." she said like it hadn't been more than a month since she'd seen me.

"OHMYGOSH! HALLIE!

ITHOUGHTYOUWEREDEADWHEREHAVEYOUBEENEVERYONE'SLOOKINGFORYOU! oh."

her rant came to a surprised halt

"you look weird... do you need to see a doctor? or are you just a figment of my overactive imagination.

yeah that's it! im imaging you because you can't be here you can't look like that unless you were my

imagination. or a ghost..."

" no Shania I am much worse than a ghost." I laughed " I am really here though, im not dead, but you

cannot tell anyone that you saw me, because by looking at me, what do you think I am?"

" vampire?" her eyes questioned, like a student unsure of the answer to a question they hadn't listened to.

"yes Shania I am a vampire. im not hungry though I ate before I came, so don't worry about me lusting

after your blood." I laughed

" but, but, no way, uh uh, but hmmm wow. im so glad to see you though!! I can't believe..." just then we

heard someone coming around the side of the house yelling

" Chaydee! mom sent me to get you..." his voice dwindled to a halt as he stood in stunned silence,

watching me and Shania, and just like I expected, in complete disbelief.

"Shania, who's your friend? I don't think I've met her. and where'd Chaydee go? she needs to come

home for dinner." he had recovered but I don't think he was to eager for the answer to the first question.

"hey Freddy, Chaydee's kite blew down the street and she went to go get it. and you have to met my

friend. duh. It's Hallie don't you recognize her?" I glared at her, nobody else was supposed to see me

"Haha, Shania that is funny. Hallie is dead though, that cannot be her, nuh uh, no way no how."

"Freddy, I promise, it is Hallie."

"Shania stop, she has been gone for more than a month, her whole family is dead, there is no way she

could possibly be alive."

"you're right" I stepped in before it got ugly

"huh?" he turned from Shania to me

"well... technically im not alive."

"omygosh, what happened to you? You're all... weird"

"eh, run in with a vampire, perfect for Halloween though, isn't it?"

"no this cannot be happening, vampires don't exist! never have never will, you can't be a vampire

because you are dead."

"no I'm not dead I promise, cross my heart hope to die, stick a needle in my eye. and even if you don't

believe me you CANNOT tell anyone you even think you saw me. anyways I have to go I can hear

Chaydee coming back. hope I didn't trash your kite Shania, see ya Freddy."

"you're not going to drink my blood are you?" he asked, warily accepting the impossible

" no I am on a strict animals only diet don't worry. later alligators" I took off running then just to be

sure Freddy's sister didn't see me. I hadn't realized how long my hair had gotten until it was blowing in

my face. sick. when I got to the meadow I quickly hunted down Kyran, who was sitting near the creek

watching a small fish hungrily. I scooped it up for him, killed it and tossed it to him, watching him rip it

to shreds. I wondered if he remembered his mom at all. or if all he remembers is from the time his eyes

opened. when he was done he licked his paws clean, trotted over and curled up by me and drifted off to

sleep. I figured it would be a normal person's dinner time by now, after all Freddy had been going to

tell his sister to come home for it. so I got up carefully making sure not to jostle Kyran, and ran a mile

or so away and caught a deer, that I could also use for lunch the next day.


	6. Bear Wolves

**ok guys here it is chapter six! i hope you like it, i am rather fond of it. Also thanks to sakuraxcherryxblossom who has been reading since the beginning! she also brought up an intriguing thought. i think her eating day old blood isn't more of a big deal than us eating day old pizza. i like pizza fresh and hot, but i like it still like it cold for breakfast the next day.**

"Argh!" I shouted as I splashed my hand through the water. I glared at my disrupted reflection. In the two months it had

been since I saw Shania last my eyes hadn't dulled at all not one little bit. They were still as ruby red as the day I woke up.

"hroo?" Kyran came up behind me licking my ear, making sure I was okay.

"it's okay Kee, nothing new " I grabbed his head and scruffled his ears the way he liked. Since I had found him Kyran had

grown at an unprecedented rate. I estimated him to be about the size of a full grown wolf. Maybe even bigger. Either way

he was humongous.

Thump thump thump thump.

I heard the hearts of a herd of deer nearby. All beating in sync.

"you ready for this boy?"

"ar, ar!"

"K, lets go!" we stealthily crept the mile to where they were grazing. Competing to see who could be quietest.

"alright Kee, you win this time." I whispered when we were two or three yards away from a small doe. Kyran's tongue lolled

out, and the corners of his mouth turned up in a triumphant smile. I listened close now to see if one of the deer's hearts was

weaker than the others. I never killed babies, or healthy mothers. I heard the barely fluttering heart of a large buck and

wondered why he was so close to death. Kyran and I crept around the edge of the small herd to where this one was laying

all alone waiting for the pain to end.

"hey, pal whats wrong?" I put my hand to his neck. The cold seemed to calm him. I could feel the fever raging through his

body. I searched through the rest of him and could find nothing but a year old break. It must have healed funny quickly I

killed him and layed him to the side to watch Kyran. He chose a medium sized buck who appeared to be healthy. Poor thing

never saw Kyran coming. He drug his carefully chosen prey to me and I put my hand on his back. The buck had been close to

a heart attack several arteries clogged. I picked both deer up and rushed them to our meadow.

"good boy Kee!" I congratulated him when we got back. From the time he could hunt I taught him to choose only the

weakest. We ate carefully. When the blood was drained from mine I gave Kyran the rest. He was about to start in on it

when his head jerked up, his ears swiveling searching for something he could barely hear. I hadn't been listening but now

seemed like a good time. I shut down all my senses except hearing and listened for what Kyran was hearing. _Uh oh_. Near

the biggest tree in the field I heard breathing. And snuffling. And big heavy footsteps. I turned around and saw coming

towards me a bear sized wolf. The other in shadows. The one coming had a reddish colored fur the other was kind of a

sandy color. But I couldn't really tell cause of the shadows. Both though had the most scowly look a wolf could have.


	7. striking up a deal with dogs

They kept coming closer the big reddish brown one in front the sandy one followed and in the very back of the train a sleek silver wolf smaller than the other two. The reddish brown one stopped when he was maybe 20 feet away to shuffle the fringe of the trees. Minutes later a very tall, muscular, shirtless man walked out of the shrubbery.

"What are you?" he asked quietly. As if he knew i'd be able to hear.

"Vampire" I said choking on the nightmare word.

"why don't you hunt people?"

"it is wrong to take a human life."

"how do you resist?"

"running, not breathing. Anything."

"why are your eyes still that color? By feeding only on animal blood they should have dulled a little bit."

"i don't know"

"who made you?"

"no clue"

"where are you from?"

"Idaho"

"How did you get here?"

"ran"

"do you know where you are?"

"not exactly"

"you are in the woods near the La Push reservation. In Washington."

"oh." the fear I felt for these ginormous wolves choked me off in the middle of my sentence.. Their teeth were longer then my arm. "are you going to kill me?" was said in a whisper.

"no."

"then can I ask you some questions?"

"shoot."

''what are _you?_"

"Me? I'm a Jacob."

"not person you. Big bearwolf you"

"oh. That. I'm also a shape shifter. Alpha of this pack" he gestured towards the other two.

"i didn't know shape shifters even existed. Then again I thought vampires were only fairy tales." I said looking down, and noticing Kyran had fallen asleep on my feet. Obviously these monsters meant no harm. I hadn't noticed but the sandy and silvery bears had left. Replace by a girl and what looked to be her younger brother.

"this is Seth and Leah." the Jacob said. "and one more question. What is that?" he pointed at Kyran.

That made me laugh.

"That is Kyran. He is my only friend. I found him before his eyes and ears were opened, both his parents dead nearby. Killed by a bear."

"oh. We were planning on offering help but you don't seem to really need it." the Seth interrupted. His nearly black eyes laughing

"i think she needs it, look at the state of her clothes." the Leah added.

"what do you think? You seem to be doing fine on your own." the Jacob wondered.

"i think that I want to be around people again. But only if I can bring Kyran."

"Deal." the Seth and the Leah said together.

"you can stay with us." the Seth decided. Looking towards the Jacob for the okay.

"alright. What about you Leah." she grumbled a fine whatever. I breathed a sigh of relief. I would live another day. Even if it was with these funny smelling dogs.


	8. Sam

Once they had shifted back into their bearwolf forms the one called Jacob looked at me and started ambling

away. The sour Leah followed but Seth waited for me. I woke Kyran and jogged up to him. He cocked his

head and started jogging after the other two. Kyran bit my hand and started dragging me forward. We broke

into a quick run and caught up with the three huge beasts. When we caught up the wolves they started

sprinting. Though they were faster than anything I had known existed Kyran and I kept up easily. I could

smell the musky bear wolves everywhere. Soon they started slowing down and there was a sliver of light

filtering through the trees ahead. In minutes we had reached a small meadow. Jacob, Leah and Seth stood

in front of me, and at my side Kyran sat wimpering. I heard growling that was strange to me. It did not

sound like Leah, Seth or Jacob. After a series of short barks Jacob moved from in front of me. I hadn't been

listening before but now that I could see them their heartbeats and thunderous breathing was

overwhelming.

Seventeen more bearwolves were standing in front of me, looking at me and kyran with mistrust and even

hate. Seth quickly ran back into the bushes and came back looking like a human. He stood next to me and

whispered in my ear.

"That one in front, he is the alpha of the other pack." The largest wolf out of them who was dwarfed only by

Jacob stepped forward "His name is Sam. He wants to talk to you." The Sam wolf then took a few strides

towards the bushes and came back. In human form.

"How do you do that?" I whispered so only Seth could hear.

"You'll have to hear the legends later." He explained. Sam then walked up to me his eyes wary.

"What are you?" He asked. I was sure he already knew already exactly who and what I was.

"Why don't you tell me?" I asked, glaring.


	9. Sam, the liar

**I'm so sorry this really is incredibly short but i promise the next chapter will explain everything. review if you love chocolate.**

"What are you talking about?" He growled looking very much like the giant beast he morphs into.

"the very last thing i remember of my human life, was a man whispering in my ear 'Find Sam the Alpha' i didn't understand but i'm assuming he meant you. He may even had said something else but i was consumed by the pain of the transformation by then." I folded my arms and stared him down while he glared in fear.

"I know nothing of vampires except what has been passed down in our legends or what the Cullens have elaborated on." He scuffed his feet angrily gauging his foot prints into the dirt. When i replied i knew i was right, I had found my superpower.

"Yes you do. My name is Hallie. You _chose_ me. And if you lie, I'll know. Because my gift is knowing why."


	10. Knowing Why

**Hey guys! I'm pretty much way excited for this chapter. review if you like it! or hate it...**

"No way." Sam scoffed his eyebrows high. "How can your "Gift" be knowing why that makes no sense." i rolled my eyes and tried to explain to this stupid dog.

"How does that not make sense? I know why I am what I am. I know why you chose me for your little experiment. I know why you've chosen to hide so many things from your pack," at this every wolf in the meadow crouched and began to growl at Sam. "I even know why Leah hates you so much." Here Leah stood back up her eyes wide her fur on end. "And I know why you'll be surprised if she ever decides to tell you." I put my hand on her head and she settled down, content that i wouldn't tell her secret.

"He said you'd be weak."

"Oh, you poor innocent dog. When have you ever met a weak vampire?" I asked in a pleasantly horrifying way.

"Never..." He mumbled as quiet as he could. But i still heard him. And i knew why he'd done that.

"Right. Now, I'd really like to know exactly why you and Ramone chose me. Out of all the girls in the world you chose me." I stared straight at Sam and waited for his answer.

"We chose you because we knew that," he paused to look down at his feet. I knew why he did this. He knew no answer would be sufficient. For me or the pack. "We knew you were strong enough to pass some of the less pleasant vampire experiences. Such as the wild newborn stage and you were only in intense pain for the first few hours of your transformation. The rest of the time you seemed only to be asleep. But Ramone thought you'd be so small and so weak that even if you did pass these you wouldn't amount to much. But it wouldn't matter."

"And why is that?" I got the words past my gritted teeth and clenched fists.

"Because all he wanted was to see if you got the right traits. And you did. You may be small and you are definitely stronger than expected but you have every trait that we handpicked for you. From your eyes to your teeth. The only thing we didn't expect is a gift."


	11. Sam's Story

**Hello readers! and welcome to a new year of school, *gag* anyways i apologize much for not updating as much as you or i would have liked but i was so busy and school started and so i'm pretty much way stressed because i'm taking three AP classes. Bad idea. Anyways when i checked my email today there was a review from E. who said update so here i am. Updating. Also thanks to dancingwiththecullens18 who frequently comments on my less than ordinary story, i really appreciate it! so here is the next chapter WOOT!**

"what are you talking about?" i growled through my fangs.

"Aw does the poor little vampire not know something for once?" Sam asked laughing. Many of the pack turned their heads in surprise towards him he was usually very respectful even to his rivals.

"Shut up and talk, dog." i took a step forward glaring at Sam fully intending to bite him but Jacob gently bit the edge of my shirt and led me back. Sam usually previously so courageous took a few steps back his eyes wide.

"Alright. Fine." He spat in a very haughty tone. "Vampire venom is not perfect. Though most of the time it works without flaw there are sometimes irregularities in the pattern. This would create a difference in some situations such as the shape of the teeth or eye color." he took a deep breathe and continued "Ramone came to me and asked if i would help him with an expirament he was working on. He claimed that he could help my pack in the long run. Become bigger, faster, stronger, more pain resistant. Anything i wanted. I agreed. In Ramone's previous life he had been a genetisist. He had made many discoveries that could change human nature completely. Then he was changed. Some protestors destroyed his work. It was lost. After a few years as a vampire he started getting interested in being able to change vampire genetics. That's when he found me. We looked everywhere for odd quirks in vampires we met, we took venom from each and somehow Ramone changed them into one venom he thought would be passed on to the victim. Next we merely had to choose the victim. And you know why we chose you, don't you princess?" He sneered and turned around running into a very large, almost orange red wolf her large sharp teeth showing a menacing growl erupting from her throat. She snapped at Sam and ran towards us. She came to me and licked my hand a wolfy grin plastered across her face. The rest of the pack filtered towards us and finally a small, young male looked at Sam shook his head and joined us. Sam was devastated, his face crumpled and a few tears leaked from his eyes. Seth stepped forward and broke the silence of the exchange.

"Why don't you finish your story, Dog."


	12. Naya

**Hello readers, I am yet again so sorry for neglecting my story but it seems like I cannot change my ways. However I am going to try to update once a week. I think I can manage that and I am really excited about my plans for this story! Happy reading!**

With a deep sigh Sam began again "As soon as the combining of the venoms was finished we started our hunt for the perfect victim. He said she needed to be young and alone, someone no one would notice if they disappeared. We found you, Hallie, at your local library all alone." Sam paused at my wide eyes. I remembered this day. I remembered Sam. Coming up to me. Asking for a book. On genetics. I knew why he wanted it. He was fascinated. I had been able to tell even as a human the vague thoughts behind actions. I shook away my feelings of betrayal.

"Please continue."

"We followed you for the next week. It seemed as though you had few friends and you have a small family and they seemed to be absent most of the time. You had no visual signs of strength or abnormal abilities. You had exceptional self control. This, Ramone said would help you in your new born stage. You seemed to get over things quickly. He guessed this may help you pass through the transformation with speed. You were our first and only option for the test. We waited for your family to leave. He disposed of them then returned. I had only been asked to watch you make sure that you didn't wake to find your family gone. You looked so carefree and sweet lying there your hair frizzing out of your ponytail I almost started to regret my decision." Sam barked out a laugh and the orange-red wolf growled, crouched low to the ground. With a glare in her direction Sam began for the last time. "I don't know how He did it but he got all of his own venom into a jar and coated his fangs in the new venom mix. Your fangs look just like His sweetheart. He bit your wrist severing the bracelet that had been there and injected the wounds with the rest of the mix. He whispered my name in your ear and we left. And here you are. That good enough for you princess?" He curtsied and transformed clothing flying in bits every where. My orange-red protector started walking towards him a low menacing growl.

"Naya" Seth whispered in my ear. "She never believed Sam or liked him. He was in turn hated her and treated her like dirt. This is her battle now." She got closer and closer to Sam and he didn't even flinch . When she was right in front of him, he turned, waved his tail in her face and began to run.

"Who is going to tell Emily?" Seth muttered mostly to himself.


	13. Macaroni

**Guess what! i'm keeping my promise :) I'm writing again hurray, hurray. i don't even know if anyone is reading this anymore. Wouldn't be surprised. i am such a horrible neglectful writer. however if you are there send some kind of... review? just to say hi, I'm here. i appreciate your pathetic attempts at prose. please and thank you!**

The wolves rushed into the trees and slowly began to filter back in human form, standing around me, Leah and Seth. They waited very patiently for the last, Naya, to go change. A very small, pale, red haired girl hopped skipped and jumped to my feet where she sat looking up expectantly. Kyran came up behind her and put is head on her shoulder waiting to be pet.

"Where are you going to go Hallie?" Naya asked her soft voice only audible with my rather incredible hearing.

"I don't know Naya." I began, trying to forget Seth offering their home.

"You're coming with us." Leah stepped forward a smile gracing her usually rocky expression. "And I'll talk to Emily, Seth. I don't know if she'll believe me though."

"Leah you do not need to do that for me."

"No i don't. But i want to. You're not like the others. I would really like it if you came to talk to Emily with me though. As proof."

"Of course. Come on Kee." He licked Naya's ear and followed me, nipping my heels like a little puppy. We followed Leah through the woods and through town to a small, yellow house with a little white picket fence around the yard and mounds of flowers growing in the garden. Leah pushed open the door and led the way to a small kitchen where a black haired woman stirred a pot of macaroni.

"Hi Leah. Oh, my. Who is this?" She stared at me curious, horrified and wary.

"Emily she's a friend. Don't worry she won't hurt you or the girls and Kyran would do anything she told him to."

"Well, okay then. Have a seat you two. Can I um, get you anything?" She asked turning back to the stove.

"I'm fine." I replied while Leah got a glass of water.

"Emily. Today something happened with Sam."

"What?" She whipped around the sticky orange spoon clutched in her hands.

"No, no he's not dead or hurt or anything. He, Emily, Sam left the pack." Emily's big brown eyes widened in horror and Leah looked down into her cup and sloshed the water around.

"What are you talking about? That's totally ridiculous. Sam would never do such a thing." She again turned to the stove and took the mac off the burner.

"Emily, Sam has been keeping secrets from you. And the pack. He walked away from all of us."

"It's true. I know you don't know me Emily, but please believe me when i tell you, you are better off with out that lying beast." I didn't expect her to take it very well, nor did I expect to have the pot of macaroni dumped on my head.

"Don't you ever, ever say anything like that again. Sam is my husband, and i do not like what lies you're telling about him." Leah stepped in again, blinking furiously to keep tears at bay.

"Em, I know this is hard for you but please listen to Hallie. She is not lying, I agree with her completely." Emily let out a deep sigh right as a loud wail came from upstairs.

"Alright, just let me get Mooney."


	14. Coming, Going, Gone

**Another Chapter! These chapters with the whole pack will be done soon promise. If there's anthing you'd like to suggest feel free!**

Emily returned, a beautiful baby girl on her hip.

"This is Hallie, Mooney, can you say hi?"

"Hi Hawwie" She smiled and Emily turned her attention to the cupboard of brightly colored bowls and cups.

"What color do you want today sweetheart?"

"Mebbe, Daddy bowl. Pwincess cup." Emily pulled down a bowl painted with wolves of varying colors down and a see through pink cup with Belle, Aroura and Ariel on it. She filled the bowl with macaroni and set it on her highchair tray and slid Mooney into the padded seat.

"Juice or milk?"

"Kesup." Emily squeezed some ketchup onto Mooney's macaroni and handed her a spoon with a moon carved into the handle. Mooney promptly began to stir it all together and scoop it into her mouth, frequently missing.

"Alright. What happened." Emily collapsed into a chair on the other side of the table and put her head in her hands.

"Sam was involved in my creation. The vampire he was assissting was a genetisist in his past life and carried his knowledge to the vampire world he found mutants of varying degrees, he himself had pointed fangs, and somehow combined their venom and injected it into me. Leah, Seth and Jacob found me and brought me to the pack. I pressured Sam for the whole story so everyone would know what had gone on. They wouldn't have believed me if i told them."

"How would you have known anyways? Are you a mind reader or something?" Emily said, glaring at me, a sharp edge to her words.

"No, i know why."

"What kind of a gift is that?"

"It comes in handy I think. I know people's reasons behind things. Your daughter chose the wolf bowl because she knows her father is not here and he won't be back for a while. She thinks he's on patrol. Without using the word of course." Emily's eyes softened and widened and she turned to her daughter now covered in cheese and noodles and staring sadly into her cup. When she saw Emily looking at her she spoke up.

"Juice mommy?"

"Sure baby." Emily shuffled to the fridge and found a carton of grape juice and filled Mooney's cup with the liquid.

"Why you so sad mommy?" Mooney's green flecked brown eyes met the nearly black ones of her mother.

"Daddy isn't coming back honey. He's gone." As soon as the words had left Emily's mouth Sam's figure filled the doorway. Mooney then Emily saw him and where Mooney's eyes lit up Emily's darkened.

"What have you done?" She shot whatever thoughts he had of ignoring what had gone down.

"Emily I, I'm sorry. I thought we could leave, go somewhere away from this pack. I made mistakes Emily."

"He's lying." I hissed coming up behind Emily.

"Sam I haven't even heard the whole story and I know that as of this moment we are over," Sam's eyes widened but Emily continued. "You have lied to me and it seems you have lied to your pack as well. And I cannot stand liars Sam. Leave now." Emily's bright eyes shot daggers at him and with a regretful glance in Mooney's direction he left. No arguments, or hurtful words towards Emily.

"Bye-bye daddy!" Mooney cried, and Emily picked her up and settled on her chair both of them sobbing. I shut the door and covered the pan of mac. Leah was watching out the window, disbelief marring her features. Kyran came out from under the table and licked Emily's hand. She smiled at him and began petting his soft head.

"He didn't even put up a fight." Leah's shocked voice slightly higher than normal.

"THat's because he's planning on coming back. And he will not take no for an answer." Emily's tears stopped and she looked up in surprise. "Leah we will need Seth and Jacob. Call them we have to leave now." Emily put Mooney back in her highchair and bgan filling sippy cups and collecting clothes and diapers for the little girl.

"Naya and Embry have joined Jacob's pack Paul is head of the original." The baby bag was full and Emily bustled geting some things for herself, toothbrush a few changes of clothes, into a backpack.

"Naya and Embry can come but no one else! Sam would track us easier. Do they have enough personal items with them?"

"Yeah they each have some clothes and things."

"Then we are leaving. Can you pick up a few things and meet us later?"

"Yeah. Be careful Hallie."

"You too Leah." She walked out the door and Emily handed me an odd contraption.

"Could you carry Mooney?" Emily asked cleaning off the baby's face and unsnapping her bib. Leah left the room for a moment and i strapped on the baby carrier.

"Of course Emily." i said just loud enough for her to hear. She returned with Mooney all geared up in hiking attire.

"Sam took her hiking all the time before." Emily paused in her rush and sighed.

"Mommy, daddy bad?" The little girl asked.

"I don't know princess, but he did make a very bad desicion. Now we have to leave." I took Mooney and put her in the carrier.

"Doggy! Doggy!" She shouted and began to squirm. Kyran opened his sleepy eyes from beside the chair and trotted over the few steps to us. "Doggy come Hawwie?" I smiled at her and she reached up hugged my neck.

"Of course Mooney. Kyran comes everywhere with me." I rubbed her back and she settled back down into the seat. "Alright. We have to go now Emily. Are you ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go." Emily said squaring her shoulders. I opened the back door and Kyran took the lead we followed him to the line of trees where our five wolves sat waiting.


	15. Captain Kyran

**Here i am again! enjoy the chapter! Please review and criticise :)**

Sam's POV (oooooh)

"She is leaving me. My Emily, she is taking my baby girl and leaving! It was Hallie. That demon vampire did it she is making Emily leave." I paced

back and forth through the trees. Muttering to myself, my heart shattering. "Maybe if i could just talk to her and tell her what happened! No, no

Hallie told her the truth too, mixing in her lies, destroying my life! Emily." I sunk down to the ground, refusing to let my tears fall. "I can't let her

leave, i cannot live without my Emily. I _won't_ live without her. I will take her back, no matter the cost!" I made my decision. I stood up and let

myself transform into a wolf, my clothes shredded and fluttering around me like feathers. My howl reached the moon and a gust of wind tussled

myfur. I turned in her direction. I would get Emily back one way or another.

Hallies POV

I couldn't run as fast as Naya, even though she is the slowest of the pack, but we were still making good time. we had gone about ten miles to

the East when a howl peirced me all the way through and Mooney started to cry.

"Emily!" I called to the front of the where she was riding atop Leah. "Emily! That was Sam!" Everyone in our line ground to a halt, I ran past them

all and stood in front of Leah. "Emily, Sam, he made his decision. He will take you back, no matter what. He doesn't care who dies. It's why he

howled something in him had to warn us." Leah's eyes darkened.

"How will we avoid him?" Kyran backtracked to where we stood and cocked his head.

"Sam is coming Kee. He will kill us all, his anger will be enough to overwhelm us." I bent down and pet his soft head, scrunched one of his ears in

my hand and took a few steps forward still trying to silence Mooney's shrieking. "I don't know what to do." I croaked, letting my tears mix with

Mooney's. Kyran put his wet nose in my hand and headed more south east than we had been going previously.

"He looks like he knows what he's doing Hal. We should follow him."

"You're right Emily. Kyran, wait up you! Leah can you can carry Mooney too?" She shook her shaggy head yes and i jumped up and handed

Mooney to Emily with the folded up carrier and taking the precariously balanced bags. After clambering down, Leah shot off, Naya, Jake, and

Embry following. Seth layed down on his stomach and smiled showing all his rather large teeth.

"Can you catch up with me on your back?" He just rolled his eyes and batted a paw at my head. "Alright then."

* * *

We followed Kyran until he started to lag back. He led us to a space of the woods that had lots of space between the quaking aspens. Emily fed

Mooney a bottle and a jar of funny smelling, blended, green gunk and sung her to sleep, giving us all a break from her bouts of wailing. I unrolled

some incredibly compact space blankets for Emily and Mooney and settled down next to Naya, trying to ignore the strange shadows flickering

between the trees.


End file.
